


Pancakes Are a Girl's Best Friend

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Kara and Lena are regulars at Pancake Day, but Kara wants to make this one memorable.





	Pancakes Are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at supercorp-prompt-zone on Tumblr: Kara has always loved pancake day since Lena introduced her to it. However this year is special because she’s going to ask Lena to marry her.

“OK,” Lena said sternly, leaning forward. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong on your own? Or do I have to torture you out of it?”

Fork dangling from one hand, Kara stared at Lena. “Uh…I don’t know what you mean. I’m fine. Why would you think I wasn’t fine?” The babble was in full swing, equal parts adorable and frustrating.

She gave Kara enough time to run down. Lena used the silence to her advantage. Reaching across the table, she stole a bite of Kara’s breakfast with her own fork. Warm, fluffy, chocolate chip pancakes dripping with syrup. She nearly gagged from the oppressively sweet taste.

Maintaining eye contact, Lena chewed. Slowly. “You’re fine,” she said after swallowing more carbs and refined sugar than she normally ingested in a week. One eyebrow rose. “Really? Because the last time I took a bite of your pancakes, you threatened to…what was it?” Lena pretended to think while Kara’s lower lip protruded in a pout. “That’s right. You were going to melt my face.”

“I wouldn’t have done it.” Kara looked like a two-year old who’d been sent to the corner.

It was hard to stay firm with Kara’s sad blue eyes peering at her. Lena dragged her “Mean CEO” persona around her like a cloak. “That is not the point, Kara. The _point_ is that this is Pancake Day.” Without turning, she pointed to a large banner hanging over the diner-style counter to their right. “Pancake Day. The day _you_ once declared should replace Labor Day as a national holiday.”

The booth vibrated, plates rattling. Lena didn’t have to see Kara’s leg to know it was bouncing. “Who celebrates working?” Kara jabbed her fork into her pancakes, tines squealing along the ceramic plate beneath. “Pancakes, though…”

“Stop.” Lena didn’t raise her voice. She gently took Kara’s fork away and placed it safely on the table. “The last time we came for Pancake Day,” the last Saturday of every month for the past six months, “I thought they were going to ban you. You ate _thirty_ pancakes.”

She paused to let the sink in, noting Kara’s nervous ticks growing. Bouncing leg, check. Tightening the scrunchie holding her ponytail, check. Picking at the top button on her blouse, check. If Kara yanked any harder, the entire restaurant would know she was Supergirl.

“You haven’t eaten a single bite today. Something’s wrong.” Softening her voice even more, Lena silently begged Kara to trust her. “You can tell me anything, darling.”

“What?” Kara gripped Lena’s hand with enough force to make her wince – and then immediately let go. “I’m sorry! Sorry. Rao! I’m such an idiot!” Tears sparkled in her eyes. “I can’t believe…I wanted this to be perfect.”

Lena slid out of the booth and moved to Kara’s side of the table. She shoved with hands and hips until Kara moved enough for her to sit down. “What’s more perfect than watching you eat more pancakes than the entire Sharks’ defensive line? I look forward to Pancake Day almost as much as you.”

Kara relaxed enough to grin.

“There she is.” Lena took advantage of her new position to kiss Kara lightly. “Now, tell me what’s killed that Super appetite of yours. I have friends in very high places. I’ll make whoever or whatever is bothering you disappear.”

A hint of chilly freeze breath made Lena shiver as Kara gave a full-body sigh. “Don’t make me disappear, Lee. As much as you joke about your Luthor birthright, Alex is a complete badass. She scares Supergirl on a regular basis. She’d come after you with her favorite gun.”

“I could whisk you away to a deserted island?” Lena pressed. “Talk to me, darling.”

“Alright, but I need you to go back to your side of the table.” Kara bopped Lena on the nose. “I need…I need room to do the…the thing.”

Rolling her eyes in faux exasperation, Lena returned to her original seat. “Better? I’d hate to make it hard to do The Thing.” She made air quotes.

“It’s already hard.” Kara cleared her throat and took Lena’s hand. Gently this time. “I love you.” All her nervous energy was gone, fusing her posture and words with urgency. “It took me forever to realize what that what I felt for you was more than friendship.”

Lena chuckled. “You weren’t alone in that.” Two years of lunches, Movie Nights, and cuddling – all supposedly in the Best Friend Zone.

“We wasted so much time, Lee. I don’t want to waste anymore.” Kara stood, and Lena automatically picked up her purse in preparation for leaving.

She froze when Kara dropped to a knee. “I love you, Lena Luthor.” Her grin was more electric than Lena had ever seen. “More than pancakes.” Kara dug in the front pocket of her hoodie. “Maybe more than potstickers.”

They were garnering attention. Most of the nearby patrons were staring. Several, probably recognizing Lena, had their phones out. “Kara…” Lena had never hidden her relationship with Kara; however, they rarely flaunted it. This was going to change everything.

“Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

Cameras, pancakes, and unwanted publicity vanished. Lena stared at the ring Kara held. Generations of Luthors collectively rolled over in their graves when she launched herself at Kara. “Yes!”

Applause exploded around them as Kara slipped the ring onto Lena’s finger.


End file.
